


Mischief

by cheshirewritesagain2402



Series: Requested One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other, Pregnancy?, Saviour!Loki, Shapeshifting, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirewritesagain2402/pseuds/cheshirewritesagain2402
Summary: Requested by RevanchismRules and Laily:“I’d love Sherlock/Loki where they’re just annoying the hell out of everyone with their antics especially Mycroft, but it’s hard to stay mad at them because they’re having so much fun. Bonus points if Loki casually mentions being pregnant to mess with people, whether he actually is or not doesn’t matter.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Loki (Marvel), Sherlock Holmes/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Requested One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/gifts), [RevanchismRules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevanchismRules/gifts).



> This was the most difficult pairing I ever wrote, I believe, because they simply didn’t want to do as I wanted them to.  
> Apologies for the delay my dears. I hope the story makes up for it.  
> x C.

For Sherlock, logic and magic didn’t belong in one and the same sentence. Magic was tricks, which actors performed at children’s birthday parties, something their little brains couldn’t quite comprehend yet. Of course, there were also enough “goldfish”, as his brother liked to call them, who fell for those kinds of tricks, because their funny little minds couldn’t think nearly fast enough or were too easily distracted. Probably both. 

Anyways, fact was that Sherlock Holmes did not believe in magic nor magical entities of any kind, including God. Especially after what had happened to him in the last year, he had no reason to believe in God. None whatsoever.

Sherlock clumsily wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The other hand was currently busy holding as much blood as possible in his body.

Yeah, that was the other thing. He, about a year ago, staged his own death in order to track down Moriarty’s network and eliminate it. 

Just before he arrived here in Norway, north of Tromsø to be precise, he had been to Russia. Some of the Russian gang members he had encountered there hadn’t been that... cooperative and therefore a struggle had ensued, with Sherlock coming out alive but wounded. He had managed to make his way to Norway before the wound got infected.

When he had arrived in the small hut he was currently residing in, he had been barely conscious. He had reopened the wound and tried to desinfect it once more, passing out several times during the process. 

Now he was spread out on the bed, covered by as many blankets as he had been able to find, shivering from the cold, as he was in no physical condition to light the fireplace. He just hoped the heat of his fever would cancel out the cold of the room. Logically, this was not how it worked, but desperate times...

He drew a shaky breath and his eyes fell to the window. It had just gone dark outside and there was no source of light in his hut, or in its surroundings, so he had a perfect view of the clear sky. 

Suddenly green light began to appear and dance across the sky. Every now and then the green hue would be interlaced with some purple or pink.

Aurora Borealis. The Northern Lights.

While Sherlock was definitely not a romantic at heart, he could appreciate the sight of such an impressive natural phenomenon. And if it was the last thing he ever saw on this earth, well, there was certainly worse.

Sherlock felt his eyes close without his consent. He had no antibiotics here. A message was on its way to Mycroft but by the time he would receive it and get help, it would be too late for him.

The world’s only Consulting Detective closed his eyes with a deep breath. 

It would be alright. At least he wouldn’t be in pain anymore. And Mycroft knew what to do about Moriarty’s network. He could always send someone else.

• ~ • ~ • ~ •

The first thing Sherlock noticed when he woke was that it was warm in the small bedroom. The light of a fire in the fireplace fought against the darkness of the hut, so Sherlock could see that the bedroom door was closed. 

The hut only consisted of three small rooms: the bedroom, a bathroom, and a lounge/kitchen area.  
Sherlock’s instincts, albeit tired ones, immediately kicked in and he knew that he wasn’t by himself anymore. 

On one hand, this was frightening because Sherlock was in no state to defend himself. On the other hand, he was feeling much better and the stranger might have helped him? Why else would there be a fire burning?

Sherlock pulled the blanket from his body, only one, the others had been taken away and folded neatly at the end of the bed, and looked down his torso. His wound was neatly bandaged and he couldn’t feel it throb anymore, which he took as a good sign.

He got up, slowly, very slowly, hissing in pain, as the door suddenly opened and a tall, dark-haired stranger with green eyes appeared. He was clad in leathers and green fabric, looking somewhat ethereal.

Both men froze, looking at each other.

The stranger snapped out of his stupor first.

“What do you think you are doing? You were almost dead, when I found you. Lie back down.”

He advanced and before Sherlock could do anything against it, the stranger gripped his shoulders and pushed him flat on the bed.

“I’ll get you some food in a minute. Drink this first.”

The man pushed a glass to Sherlock’s lips. He didn’t want to drink, who knew what was in there, but he had no choice. He was tired and thirsty and completely at the stranger’s mercy. He didn’t have the energy to fight or run. He could run, but he wouldn’t survive.

So he drank. It tasted like water and he realised he was really thirsty. 

Just than the man took the glass from his lips. Sherlock went after it with his lips, trying to get more. 

“You’ll make yourself sick if you drink too much at once. I’ll give you some more in a little while.”

Only now Sherlock realised that the man was speaking with an accent that was close to a Norwegian one. 

“You... Why are you...” He couldn’t get the whole sentence out without coughing.

“There’ll be time for questions later. Sleep now.”

With these words Sherlock was pressed back into the mattress and he slept. 

• ~ • ~ • ~ •

“Sherlock.”

The voice drifting through his thoughts slowly brought him back to the here and now. 

He was in a car being driven to Mycroft’s country estate. The elder Holmes had insistes having the remaining part of his family, speak Sherlock, over for Christmas. He wasn’t a very Christmassy type bt apparently some of his work colleagues would be there as well as John, Mary, their daughter Rose and Mrs Hudson. 

Sherlock had only agreed to join the party because he had been allowed to bring his boyfriend of almost three years now, Loki. 

They were late already, as Sherlock had to solve a case in London and couldn’t be convinced to go before. 

The detective gave a short smile in Loki’s direction.

The God frowned a little. 

“What were you thinking about?”

“Our first meeting.”, Sherlock admitted. 

Oh yes, it had been, well, strange wasn’t quite the right word. 

When Sherlock had found out that Loki had been a God, well, that had been even weirder. 

But one knows, when one has eliminated the obvious, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. 

When Loki had shape-shifted in front of him he had thought that he had been high again. He had checks his own arms for track marks, his eyes for dilated pupils but nothing. 

Then he had touched Loki’s female body. Purely scientific at this point still. (That had changed later but that was a topic for a different time.)

Loki had been fascinated that he hadn’t sent Sherlock away screaming. 

From then onwards Loki had kept an eye on him during the rest of his mission and had reappeared when he had been back in London in his flat. 

They both had been a bit awkward on their first real date, albeit for different reasons; Sherlock imexperienced and Loki experienced but not in feelings. 

They had quickly realised that they were a match made in hell (Hel?) or possibly heaven, depending on who you asked.

“Ah, that was fun.”, Loki nodded and grinned, while he shifted to sit on Sherlock’s lap. 

Their poor driver would receive an extra tip with his fare. 

• ~ • ~ • ~ •

They arrived at the estate about half an hour later. 

When Mycroft came to greet them, he threw them a stern look. 

They were both dischevelled although they had tried to righten their clothes. 

“What have you two been up to now?”

Sherlock shrugged. 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Loki grinned, tilting his head just so. 

“You know, God of Mischief and all that.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. 

• ~ • ~ • ~ •

Loki was excited for Christmas, he loved the tradition. Sherlock would never understand but it made him happy to see his boyfriend happy. 

It also made him happy because Loki in a good mood meant, well, lots of sex. 

The detective had never been a person with a high libido, but since he had met the God things were different. He didn’t believe in things like ‘the right person’ but if he did, then he would definitely say that Loki was that person for him. 

Currently a very happy Loki was pulling him into the library behind bookshelves, pressing him against the dusty surface.

“What would you like today?”, the God purred into his neck and Sherlock could feel his blood rushing south so fast that he got dizzy from it. “A man? A woman?” Loki knew that he preferred men, but the occasional time with a woman had been nice. Only because she had been Loki, of course. “Or a wolf again?”, was whispered quietly into the detective’s ear, who shivered at the thought. 

To get a few things straight here, said wolf had been more of a werewolf, meaning huge and able to communicate with Sherlock, and it had only happened twice so far, where the first time had been an accident. (Also a topic for a different time.)

“I want you, Loki. Just you.”

The God grinned and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. 

• ~ • ~ • ~ •

When they joined the other’s at dinner, a little late and completely unapologetic, Mycroft rolled his eyes at them, John blushed and couldn’t look at his friend, while Mary and Mrs Hudson winked at them and smiled. 

The rest of the table, some of Mycroft’s colleagues, just looked a little uncomfortable and tried to ignore them. 

“Sherlock. Can’t you two ever behave?”

Sherlock just raised an eyebrow. 

“I believe we were very well behaved. And I promise we didn’t leave any stains on your precious books.”

John spit the water he had just been drinking all over the table while Mrs Hudson broke into giggled. Mycroft, on the other hand, just looked disgusted, although he couldn’t hide a little quirk of his lips. 

“You behave like two teenage boys, you’re aware of that?”

Loki hummed. 

“Technically I’m not even that old yet if you compare me to any of the other Gods. My hormones might still be a little affected by, what did you call it, my teenage years.”

Mycroft, John, Mrs Hudson and Mary knew the truth about Loki, while the other men on the table thought he was joking. 

Sherlock had to bite his lip as not to laugh out loud. 

“You definitely don’t have the experience of a teenager though.”, Sherlock stage whispered to Loki. 

Loki shot him the most lascivous smile he could manage before he took a sip of his wine. 

“Could we please leave this discussion?”, Mycroft hissed. 

Sherlock fake smiled at him as Loki kissed the detective’s cheek. 

“Sure. Everything for my brother-in-law.” Loki held Mycroft’s gaze. “And future uncle.”

Mycroft froze as did the rest of the part apart from Sherlock, who couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Just their luck that none of them knew anything about Loki’s anatomy.


End file.
